Neighbor Love
by Head Writer
Summary: Rated M,Tv 14.feat.a lot of sex


Samantha who had nickname Sammy, Mark, Laura Frank, Olivia are familiy living i a apartment,they neighbors are also five member familiy Nick,Dan,Samantha,Zelina and Shane.

First familiy consists of husband Frank and wife Olivia with three childern:Samantha was 16 ,Mark was 10,and Laura was 13 years old.

Second familiy consists of husband Shane and wife Zelina with three childern:Twins Nick and Dan who were 10 years old,and older daughter Samantha who was also 16 years old

 _One day_

Zelina-Hunny,we should visit our neighbors.

Shane-Yeah,its been days since we had been with them.

Nick-Is Samantha there?

Dan-Or Laura?

Zelina-My little boys,do you guys love those two girls.

Dan-Even if Laura is seven years older than me,she must be mine.

Nick-I want to marry Samantha!

Samantha-But she is the same age as me,be serious.

Nick-I dont care,i know how to make her happy.

Zelina-Lets go and visit them.

Shane-Hold on,you will see your Frank.

Zelina-What about your Olivia?

 _And so they stayed at the visit for couple of hours,until evening_

Olivia-Hey since we four must go to visit my parents and since Mark has a football game tommorow,he should stay with you for two days.

Zelina-Ok.

Shane-I also must go for a weekend,so Mark wiil be with Zelina and boys and Samantha will be with you too.

 _And so when Mark's familiy went to visit Olivia's parents,he had to stay with neighbors._

Mark-Hey,guys,is it true that in your culture,women and men sleep naked

Nick-Yes it is.

Dan-You should see our mom when she gets naked.

Mark-Come on guys,be serious.

Nick-You know how much i love your older sister Sammy.

Mark-Yeah,yeah same story as always. Where would i gonna sleep tonight.

Zelina-You should sleep with me.

Mark-Reallly?

Dan-What do you want,in our room we have two beds and i sleep on one bed,Nick on other.

Mark-Ok

 _At evening_

 _Mark lays in bed waiting for Zelina,Zelina entered wearing a red_ _bathrobe_

Mark-I know this is little stupid question,but will you be naked in bed?

Zelina exposes herself,and she stays naked in front of Mark,Mark says wow,and he gets close to her,she remove a shirt and pants from Mark,and she exposes him also naked.

Zelina-Mark,show me what you got, _and they had sex_

 _Next day_

Nick-Mark,what happened last night?

Mark-Zelina should tell you that.

Zelina-I tried him,and he was awesome.

Dan-You had sex with him?!Wow.

Samantha-Wait the minute,you had sex wirh him,did she hurt you?

Mark-Do not be rude toward your mother, _Mark slaps Zelina on her ass_

 _Later at eveningm Mark enters the Samantha 's room,she was shirtless,she wore bra an tracksuit and she was barefoot  
_

Mark-Samantha i relaize something,i love you.

Samantha-What?!

Mark-Do not break your culture,you can sleep naked whille i'm in the room.

Samantha-You wanna have a sex with me?!

 _Mark gets close to Samantha and kisses her on a lip,in the end they had sex_

 _Week passed,and this time there was wedding,and everyone but Sammy,Nick and Olivia went to the wedding._

Nick-So tonight i will sleep over by you two.

Olivia-Yes,i will sleep here,whille since i heard you are afarid to sleep alone,you will sleep with Sammy.

Sammy-You should not be afraid with me.

Nick-Thank you!

 _Well soon as there was a time for a sleep,Nick was already in bed,when Sammy entered the room,she wanted to undress herself,when she put her pants down,she accidentally put her panties down,as soon as Nick saw that,he grabed her by a vagina and he slowly out her in bed where they had a sex  
_

 _Following morning when Olivia was in bed,Nick slowly entered the room,and got in the bed,as he gets close to her lips,she opens her eyes and shouts Nick,but before she done anything Nick put quilt over them and they had sex_

 _Days later everyone neighbors looked at each other weirdly,at one point Dan bumped into Laura_

Laura-What do you want?

Dan-You know what i want.

Laura-You are getting boring with that,i cannot be your girlfriend.

Dan-Can we at least spend one night together?

Laura-Why does that mean so much do you?

 _Dan-I LOVE YOU,Dan kisses her,Laura kisses him back,and they had sex._

 _Next day_

Zelina-What is your biggest wish you never realaized.

Shane-If i tell you,you will be mad.

Zelina-I know,you wanna have a sex with Olivia.

Shane-What,you wanna do the same with Frank.

Zelina-Will you let me have one night with him?

Shane-If you let me one night with Olivia.

Zelina-We have a deal

 _And so,since Shane,Zelina know Olivia and Frank for a very long time,there were certain fellings between them._

 _Olivia knew that Shane was in love with her,but she also knew that Frank loved her and Zelina,and when Zelina and Shane got to their respective second love,they had sex._

 _After everything that transpired,families got together for a meeting._

Olivia-Kids,we must tell you something.

Sammy-What.

Olivia-I had sex with Shane.

 _All the kids shout wow_

Zelina-I had sex with Frank.

 _All the kids shout wow even louder  
_

Mark-Mom,dad,sisters,Nick,Dan i had sex with your sister Samantha,

Sammy-What!

Laura-When?

Samantha-Do not blame him,we fell in love,

Dan-I fell in love with Laura,and we had sex together.

Mark-Hah.

Sammy-Even you had sex.

Laura-Well yeah,so what,if they could fell in love,so can we.

Nick-Sammy,what about us?

Sammy-Yes,me and Nick also spend time in bed having a sex.

Nick-I told you Mark,that she will be mine one day.

Shane-Everyone here had a sex.

Frank-So what about our relationship now.

Shane-I think our kids should get married,but not here,we must get to our home where child marriage is legal.

 _And so they went to Shane's home country in order to kids gets married._

 _Both men and women for wedding custome were completely naked and they only wore chastity belt._

 _Nick sees both Samanthas asd they had nothing on them but chastity belt,he gets close to them and rub them by their vagina,he done the same to Laura,and eventually to Olivia and Zelina._

 _When weddong was over,they remove chasity belt and men had sex with their wives_


End file.
